violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Violetsbane Chapter 3
(Violet PoV) I groggily opened my eyes. I'm still pretty tired from yesterday. Feeling a lot better, though. I threw the bed covers off of me and onto the floor. "I might as well put on my clothes now." I yawned. After I finished getting dressed, I looked over to Tristan's side of the room. His bed was empty. "Where did he run off to...?" I grumbled to myself. I don't have time to deal with his stupidity right now! We need to be getting ready to go! Then I heard the door open. Tristan walked into the room. "Oh, I thought you were still asleep." Tristan mumbled. I growled at him. "What were you doing?" Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "I was out for a walk, and I saw something. And it made me think of you, so...have a present." He took out a medium sized box with wrapping paper on it. "Y-You're sure?" I stammered. I didn't expect him to go out of his way just to get me something. "Yep. Open it." I ripped off the wrapping paper vigorously, only to have bits of tape sticking on my fingers. Tristan held his laughter. I glared at him. "Don't. Say. Anything." I hissed. I returned my attention back to the box. I've finally gotten all of the wrapping paper of. Now all that's left is to open the box itself! I carefully opened the box, making sure more tape wouldn't get stuck on me. After opening the box, I took out what was inside. I looked up to see Tristan's face. "Heh, heh." He was chuckling to himself. "I think you'll like it." I then looked at the object in my hands. "W-Wow, Tristan..." I breathed. I was speechless. "You bought me a bouquet of roses? That's really sweet of you." "It's to make up for last night in the Adventurer's Tavern." Tristan explained. I grinned, beaming with glee. "Doesn't matter. None of it was your fault." Tristan smiled back, and then walked over to his bed. He grabbed his sword and slung it on his back. "Alright, are you ready to go?" Tristan asked. I nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, let's go!" (Tristan PoV) We were now walking along another road, this time without argument or complaint. Violet was already ahead of me, rushing to the next inn. We decided that it was best to look for any faces up North first. But first we've got to find the path that leads North. "Hey, uh...Violet?" I called for her. "I'm starting to think we're lost!" That seemed to stop her instantly. She turned around slowly. "Are you questioning my leadership?" "Who said you were the leader of anything?" "And who was tasked with saving Miitopia?" Violet retorted. For once, I didn't have a comeback. "That's what I thought. Don't mention it again." Violet continued walking ahead of me, but now was more pouty than before. I managed to catch up to her, only for her to look away from me. "What?" She irritably asked. I sighed. "I'm sorry for insulting your leadership." When saying that I did roll my eyes while she wasn't looking, so I guess it wasn't that sincere. "Maybe it's because I forgot to eat something this morning. Maybe that's why I'm so crabby today." Violet shrugged her shoulders, indifferent. "It's okay. I'm crabby all the time, so you'll just have to put up with it." I've noticed... Soon we were in a clearing, a small one at that. I noticed the sky was dark. "Violet, is it just me or did the sky get dark fast?" I whispered. This dark sky was very familiar. And it wasn't sunset, because it was morning just a few minutes ago. She was frozen in fear. "Oh no, I'm so not ready for this..." "Ready for what-" I began before a sinister laugh cut me off. "...oh crap..." "Hmm? Well look who it is! You just keep turning up like a bad penny!" We looked up to see the Dark Lord, Mapleshade right above us. Violet looked both irritated and scared at the same time. I was shaking in cold sweat. "Mapleshade!" Violet growled, her voice trembling a little. "Prepare to taste defeat!" Wait, is she serious? If I remember correctly, we were getting beaten up very easily by Rock Moths. She'd better not be serious, or so help me... "Pffffft...Aaaahh ha ha haaaaa!" Mapleshade snorted. "That was a good one, I must say! Well, since you both want it so much," The Dark Lord growls, glaring directly at me. "Let's dance!" Mapleshade conjured up a large mass of dark energy. "Erm..." Violet mumbled. She looked at me. "...Tristan are you alright...?" Those were the last words I remember hearing before passing out. (Violet's PoV) Tristan was now laying on the ground, passed out. I didn't think this would scare him this much. Mapleshade held the dark matter in his hands. He was ready to attack me and Tristan. I whimpered to myself. Was this actually how we were going to end? "Hold it right there!" A high pitched voice called out. Both me and Mapleshade were confused. Who was that? "Who dares interrupt me?" Mapleshade hissed. A man wearing a white robe charged forwards. He had a strange looking staff, like the guy me and Tristan saw in the Adventurer's Tavern. Oh no...this guy again? Wasn't his name Stargaze? If he was here, then where's Silverfire? Then I also noticed a woman wearing some sort of white coat with goggles strapped around her head. What was she supposed to be? Stargaze looked directly at Mapleshade. "Hmm...So you're the Dark Lord I've been hearing so much about. You won't be getting your way for much longer!" That strange staff of his starting glowing again. He must be preparing to attack, I guess. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" The woman looked frightful for a couple of moments. "Stargaze, l-let's just leave so we can find Silverfire." She whispered. "Absolutely not." Stargaze retorted back. Hmm. They must not like each other that much. Mapleshade glared at them. "Didn't anyone ever tell you nobody likes a party pooper?" He looked back me. "I might just let you off the hook...this time! Bye for now! Mwaa ha ha haaaa!" And with that he vanished into the air. "And breathe..." I sighed heavily. That was very close, I tell you. I think it's been the fifth near death situation for me, hasn't it? "I remember you. You were the ones talking to my little brother, Silverfire." He crossed his arms. Was he upset? "Do you have any idea where he is now? I said some...mean things about him last night that I never should've said. He ran away, so I'm looking for him." "If you don't know, then I don't know." I growled back. Don't think I'm going to be all friendly with him just because he saved my life. I have my doubts. "Don't be so rude to him. I had too much trouble calming him down last night, and saying something like that isn't going to help anyone." The woman hissed back to me. I was about to say something, but I went with my common sense on this one. Stargaze snivelled a little. "It's all my fault...he could be dead because of me..." His travelling partner hugged him, her eyes brimming with sympathy. "H-Hey, there's no need to get all upset. I'm sure Silverfire can manage by himself for a while." I comforted him. I had to crouch down to get to eye level. He is very short. He only sighed. "I hope so...why was the Dark Lord attacking you, anyways?" "Well, you see, this spirit called Bright Scar forced me to take on Mapleshade. The only problem is that I'm am a weakling. I mean, so is he but at least he knows how to fight." 'Somewhat.' "So you are the chosen hero to save Miitopia? You honestly don't seem like hero material, but beggars can't be choosers, I guess." Stargaze shrugged his shoulders. That was rude. I can be hero material! "And you say that you aren't that strong yet?" "You don't need to rub it in..." "I can sense a strange power within you, however. It's not very much at the moment, but even I felt it when I first saw you." He gave me and Tristan a nod. "But if you continue your journey, it'll grow as you do. So just hang in there." That was kind of confusing to me. "Was that a positive or negative about me?" "Positive! Now, if you don't mind, me and Columbia here got to keep looking for Silverfire..." Stargaze said, now looking off towards the East. "If fortune is on our side, we might meet again. Until then!" After they left, I was dumbfounded. So now what? I've got a few choices. One, I could attempt to wake up Tristan, which probably wasn't going to be easy. Two, I could try to carry him on my back until he's awake. But that doesn't count now as I'm starting to see how hard it would be with his armor on. What to do? A rustling sound came from behind me. "W-What was that?" Then I heard a voice shout in that same direction. Oh no. It's more monsters, isn't it? Wait, monsters can't talk. That voice also sounded familiar as well... "I can't believe it! I finally have a good excuse for leaving home!" I turned around to see a woman who was wearing black and white clothing, holding a twig in her hands. She had black hair that was tied up into a ponytail and had dark green eyes, the same shade as Tristan's. Oh, now I remember. She's that drunk woman who was in a fight with Stargaze. The woman noticed me and Tristan in the middle of the road and rushed over to us. "So you must be Violet, right? I've heard about you from Bright Scar." I shakily nodded. I'm honestly scared of this woman. I know she isn't as angry as last night but...still! She crossed her arms. "Jeez, I'm not going to bite your head off!" She out- stretched her left arm to me. "I'm Holly of Neksdor Town. I'm a cleric in training." "Neksdor...? Is that supposed to be funny, or...?" "Yes, that's the name of the town. I'm not the one who came up with it, so don't blame me." Holly gritted through her teeth. Okay, I'm not going to bring that subject up again. I shook her hand back. "So you're a cleric? Then first, before we go on, can you help my friend here? He took a nasty shock from seeing the Dark Lord." Holly looked down at Tristan. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he needs any help. He's going to wake up soon, anyways." Holly looked back at me. "So, Mapleshade attacked you already, huh? I think we should get going as soon as he wakes up." "Good idea. By the way, do you remember last night in the Adventurer's Tavern?" I asked hesitantly. Holly was confused for a second. "What are you- oh! Oh! That. I remember the guy who paid for my drink and the guy I was arguing with, but the rest is a blank." "Well, the guy you were fighting with saved our lives and he's looking for the guy who paid for your drink. I doubt you know where he is, anyways." I explained briefly. "Alright, then." Holly shrugged her shoulders. "Also, your friend is waking up." I looked back down to see Tristan slowly getting up. 'He just had to faint, didn't he?' "Where's the Dark Lord?" Tristan mumbled, confused. "What happened?" "I'll explain it all to you later. The person here is Holly. She's our next teammate." Tristan got up and looked at Holly. "Isn't she the woman who got drunk last night in the Adventurer's Tavern?" He looked back to me. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Aren't you contradicting what you told me last night?" I retort back. "Besides, Bright Scar's the one who called her, not me." "Hmph. Stop reminding me." Tristan rolled his eyes. He sharply glanced at Holly. "What are we going to do for rooms, then?" "What?" I asked. Aren't we allowed to have a room for three? Tristan glowered at me. "Seriously. Did you live under a rock before you started travelling? Every Miitopian inn only allows two people per room. With three people in our group, that complicates things. Who's going to be sleeping on their own tonight?" "I will, then." I offered, with a hint of anger in my voice. "Since you seem to think it's okay to constantly insult me." I stormed off away from them. I couldn't think about anything else but getting away. (Holly PoV) I stood next to Tristan, still dumbfounded. What was that all about? Clearly Violet and Tristan don't see eye to eye, but aren't they supposed to be working together? I'm not sure that I want to be on this dysfunctional team. Tristan sighed. "I don't know what her problem is." I narrowed my eyes. Like he's the innocent one here. I can't believe these two would just fight over something as stupid as that. "I don't know what both of your problems are! Aren't you supposed to be friends?" I yelled at him, starting to raise my voice quickly. "You don't need to be so rude to her all the time!" "I'm not the rude one! She is!" Tristan snapped back at me. "She constantly thinks that I'm staring at her, even though I'm not! And she's quick to yell at me!" "What did you say to her when you first met?" I sighed. He wasn't very smart, was he? "How did you meet? Chances are, you were rude to her first and then she got all aggressive towards you." He glared at me. "Don't give me that look. You know what I mean. You both need to make amends soon, because you are gonna get us all killed." Tristan just looked away from me. I walked ahead of him. "Fine. Be that way." Much later we found another inn. Thankfully, Tristan seemed to listen to me and bunk with Violet. I got a single room. Honestly I don't want to deal with either of them at the moment. Before going to our rooms, we headed down to the Adventurer's Tavern to discuss the course of action. "Maybe we should head North," Violet suggested. "One of the missing faces could be there." Tristan looked exasperated by Violet. "The missing faces could be anywhere!" Violet glared at him, but didn't say anything. "I say that we head to the gove down South. It's much closer." "In that case, we could head for the cave that's Southeast then." I sighed. They're most likely going to fight over where we're headed, aren't they? Violet gave me a hard stare. "Don't encourage him. Either way whether you like it or not, I'm the leader of the group, so therefore I decide which way we go." "No one wants to go that way, Violet!" Tristan yelled at her. "If you haven't noticed, me and Holly don't want to walk that long!" "Fine. Then we'll split up the workload." Violet hissed at both of us. I saw tears ready to fall from her eyes. "I'll go North, and you guys go South." She walked out of the tavern, leaving me and Tristan behind. I glared at Tristan. Earlier I thought he was stupid but...this? Well, scratch that, both of them are stupid. I swear, there is nothing but abuse in their relationship. "Why did you bring me into this?" I asked him, restraining the anger in my voice. Tristan seemed to take the hint that I was pissed with him. "Sorry." He snapped. He wasn't very apologetic at all. "'Sorry' doesn't solve anything! Violet is now pissed off with you, so much so that she decided that we should 'split up the workload'! Seeing how much you pissed her off, I wouldn't be surprised if she's already left! She's going to get herself killed, and I doubt that you would have the heart to care!" He just got up and walked towards the exit. "You don't know anything about me, Holly. So keep your damn mouth shut." Tristan trudged out of the room, with only me left. I was on the brink of tears. "Why did Bright Scar choose me to help these idiots...?" I whispered to myself. I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I looked up to see that guy who paid for my drink yesterday. I don't remember his name, though. Wait, did I even know it in the first place? The guy looked sympathetic. "Hey, you're a friend of Violet, right?" "I guess so..." I responded. I don't know how I'm "friends" with them anyways. "Then come on. Go get Tristan and meet me at the inn's lobby." He ordered immediately. "We've got to save her before she gets herself killed." Category:Violetsbane Chapters